Lovely
by HartBeat
Summary: SLASH: PortmanFulton. Written by request. Your typical slash, no point really but fun to read. Some swearing and sexual content. R&R::..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks or their characters or anything else. Sad but very true.

**Title:** Lovely

**Author:** Kloe Hart (HartBeat)

Fulton's POV:

Okay, we've been best friend's even since we met. We share a dorm room, we like the same music, the same movies... this is all true, so I don't know why I feel so uncomfortable around the guy. I'm not intimidated because he's bigger then me, I'm not jealous because he's a chick magnet. I'm just uncomfortable. It occured to me a few weeks ago that I might... ya know... like him. A first that thought totally repelled me, it made me sick. I didn't want to be gay, I wouldn't let myself. Now here I am, sitting in our dorm room, practically sweating because I know he'll be here in about another ten, fifteen minutes. This can't go on. I gotta do somthing.

--------------------

"Hey Fult," Portman said as he pushed their dorm room door open with his back. His arms were compleatly loaded with fresh laundry.

"You didn't have to pick that up, I could've helped you," Fulton said, taking his stuff from Portman.

"Don't sweat it," Portman replied.

--------------------

Portman's POV:

Holy shit. I must be some kind of cutesy freak, going to get his laundry like that. He must think I'm retarded. It still makes my stomach churn when I think that I might have a thing for Fulton. Not just a little thing, but a major thing. I can't belive it, but he actually turns me on. The way he talks and the way he sprawls out on his bed when we're supposed to be doing homework. Shit. This has gotta be a phaze. Some sort of whacked out phaze.

--------------------

"Did we have any homework?" Portman asked.

"Probably, why? You gonna start doing it?" Fulton joked.

"No," laughed Portman.

"Didn't think so," Fulton said as he grabbed a magazine from his dresser. He opened it and began flipping through pictures of girl's in bathing suits.

_Shit... this doesn't interest me!_Fulton thought, panicky and frantic he tried to picture them with no clothes on at all but to his horror they just turned into Portman.

"Holy god!" Fulton cried as he threw down the magazine.

"Holy god what?" Portman asked, half-way through changing his shirt.

"Umm.. n- nothing," Fulton stammered as he looked away.

-----------------------

Fulton's POV:

Shit he's hot. Those biceps and abs. Yeah, it's the abs for sure. Oh man, this is bad, I'm such a sicko. It's like a double wammy... falling for a guy who also happens to be your best friend.

---------------------

"Dude, you okay?" Portman asked as he slipped on another shirt.

"Yeah, uh, I just gotta get some fresh air," Fulton said as he got up and left the room in a hurry.

--------------------

Portman's POV:

I shouldn't have done that. I never get changed like that in front of him, he's gotta know somthing's up. What am I doing?

--------------------

...:End of Chapter 1:...  
..:Please R&R:..


	2. Chapter 2

Locker room; after practice:

"Uhg, Orion's a dick," Portman complained as he and Fulton limped into the change room long after everyone else had gone.

"Whenever Charlie or Adam goof off they don't have to do laps," Fulton said as he collapsed onto the bench.

"Man, I'm so beat," Portman said as he gingerly pulled his gear off. Fulton found himself staring, "Dude, you gonna stare at me or get changed?" Portman asked playfully, buta gripping sensation had taken ahold of his stomach. Fulton was staring at him, a half naked Portman.

"Sorry," Fulton stammered, "I'm exhausted,"

Portman just looked at him, trying to read him. What was he thinking? The two boys showered off and then got changed into clean clothes, not speaking the whole time.

Dorm room;

Portman's POV:

Okay. Tonight's the night. I'm gonna do somthing about this. I'm gonna confront Fulton and ask him if he's gay or not. I'll be subtle though, kinda ask it as if I were joking around. Nah, maybe that wouldn't work. Ah shit.

---------------------

Fulton's POV:

Tonight I'm gonna do it. I'm just gonna tell him. I'm not gonna imply that I like him, I'll just ask him what he thinks. Or maybe it'd be safer to say I'm Bi. Yeah, maybe I'll do that. Just look at him lying there. Sprawled out on his back, man he's hot. I wonder what it'd be like to feel all that muscle under you...?

---------------------

"Can I ask you somthing?"  
"Can I tell you somthing?"

They both blurted out their questions at the same time.

"Uh, sure, you go first," Fulton said, embarassed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay," Portman said as he got up and sat down next to Fulton, "I will."

Portman put his hand behind Fulton's neck and kissed him. Fulton tasted so different then all the girls. He was more solid too.

Portman soon backed off, looking for a reaction in Fulton's face. There was a reaction alright. Fulton dove in and kissed Portman again. Their tounges intertwined as did their hands. Portman took his shirt off and Fulton did the same. Portman lowered Fulton on to his back and stradled him.

"Holy shit," Fulton moaned. Portman began to ride Fulton and then slowly undid his zipper.

"Lift your back up," He said quietly. Fulton obeyed and Portman slipped off his pants.

"My turn," Fulton said. Fulton sat up and pushed Portman back and then turned him over. He pressed himself against the other boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling for the zipper. He found the zipper but he found somthing else too.

"That's what you do to me, all the time," Portman said, his face in the pillow.

"Same man, same,"

Pretty soon the pants were off and then the party really got wild.

But I'll leave you to decide the details...

...:The End:...  
..:Please R&R:..


End file.
